


Share the Genius AKA Tony and his Brooklyn Boys

by StarkTony1



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Cap-Ironman Bingo, M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really isn't Tony's day...or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Genius AKA Tony and his Brooklyn Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #superheroproblems & threesome (for the /Bucky aspect) for the cap-ironman bingo fill 2016.
> 
> Completely unchecked so if you spot a mistake politely tell me and I'll fix it:D

_It really wasn’t his day_ Tony Stark mused.

Because it wasn’t.

He’d passed out on the workshop floor for the third time that week. Missing out on precious, _precious_ time with Bucky and Steve.

They’d promised to not get started without him. Tony had cursed at his lack of sex from his favourite Super Soldiers before groaning in pain as he stubbed his toe. He’d walked up the stairs in search of coffee to start his day only to find Clint had taken the last of the it. Ergo meaning Tony had to go coffee-less until he’d found the bags of coffee beans to go in the pot.

This, due to his half-awake state took him longer than he cared to admit and had resulted in him accidentally turning the hot water off in Black Widow’s suite.

Which had gotten him numerous threats in Russian that only Bucky would’ve understood.

He’d stepped on Hulk’s foot too.

And now he was stuck in HYDRA’s super-secret base. Which in reality wasn’t as secret as they claimed.

So it really wasn’t his day.

The Avengers had gotten a distress signal coming from inside Mount Vesuvius, followed by footage of a small girl, no more than 5, crying for his parents.

After having JARVIS check the footage for authenticity, Steve had given the order and they’d soon piled into the AvengeJet and sped off.

And of course, Tony, being Tony had gone on ahead and ignored Steve’s cries of “watch out for traps” which had led Tony to of course, trigger a trap.

“Oh who will save me now!” Tony proclaimed, his boredom evident as he found there was not a single useful object in the dank cell he’d fallen into.

“Can it tin man” A female voice snapped, “or I will turn off the energy regulator…rendering your ARC reactor…useless”.

Tony rolled his eyes, as if there wasn’t 50 billion other people threatening his ARC reactor everyday.

“Whatever sweet cheeks” Tony drawled, because dammit, he’d been spending too much time listening to Bucky and Steve chat about the old days and Bucky was rubbing off on him.

Not that it bothered Steve.

Or Bucky.

Tony smirked at the thought, “when I get out of here I’m thanking those glorious boys from Brooklyn”.

“What? You think you will-“

Tony laughed as the voice was cut off, “so whose on Tony- saving duty today?” he asked as the door to his cell was kicked in.

Smoke blurred the visors for a few seconds but the familiar gaits and height, told Tony it was Steve and Bucky. His two favourite Brooklyn Boys.

“I’m gonna get tired of saving you one day shellhead” Steve grinned as he pulled Tony onto his feet.

“Na you won’t Blondie” Tony smiled, “you never you will”

“Don’t we get a thank you kiss?” Bucky grinned as he tilted his chin.

“Depends on where you want this so-called kiss Barnes” Tony grinned and titled his face plate up.

“I was hoping for a nice one” Steve smiled and pulled Tony against his chest and pressed his lips to Tony’s.

“I was going somewhere more naughty” Bucky grinned and began kissing Tony’s cheek, moving down his face and gently nudging Steve out of the way as he claimed Tony’s lips for his own.

“Buck” Steve whined, “my turn”.

“Now now boys” Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around both of them, “there’s plenty of me to go around… that is if you wanna play _Share the Genius?_ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
